Digital cameras are becoming more pervasive in the field of activity focused photography. As their popularity increases, the cameras are being used in ever more extreme environments. At high temperatures, Lithium ion (Li-ion) batteries have reduced lifetimes and efficiency. Current cameras are designed with complex thermal management systems to reduce overheating of the battery and internal electronics via heat sinks and heat spreaders to improve camera performance.
Similarly, digital cameras with Li-ion batteries suffer reduced battery lifetimes in low temperature environments due to the Li-ion chemistries being less efficient. Unlike to high temperature design choices which strive to reduce camera temperatures, existing camera systems do not provide a mechanism for increasing battery temperature in low temperature environments to increase battery lifetimes.